molemans_epic_rap_battlesfandomcom-20200213-history
Announcer
The Announcer in Moleman's Epic Rap Battles appears as Hans Moleman from The Simpsons and is considered an "avatar" of Molemanninethousand's person, who naturally also voices him. Outside of the usual intro and outro announcements in each battle, this Announcer has additional dialogue more often than the one in the real Epic Rap Battles of History. He has had versified lines in three battles to date: Sally Acorn Vs. Mega Man 2, Siegfried Schtauffen Vs. Arthas Menethil and Death Vs. Death In Big Bird Vs. Winnie the Pooh, the Announcer instead appeared as Guy Smiley from Sesame Street. Dialogue and Lyrics: Panty and Stocking Vs. The Powerpuff Girls NOPE. NOPE, NOPE, NOPE, NOPE, NOPE! THIS BATTLE IS BIG ENOUGH ALREADY; YOU WOULD EXCEED OUR BUDGET... AND MY ABILITY TO WRITE LYRICS. GET OUT, ALL FIVE OF YOU! I MEAN IT, SCRAM! NO, SERIOUSLY, YOU'RE NOT IN THIS. YOU'RE NOT IN THIS; CUT, CUT, CUT! Ned Flanders Vs. Clay Puppington ...REALLY? WE'RE BRINGING IN HIM NOW? OUT OF ALL PEOPLE, THIS ASSHOLE? WHATEVER; FLANDERS WILL OWN HIM, SO FINE... – WELL, I'LL BE DAMNED IF THAT WASN'T THE DARKEST RAP BATTLE IN EPIC RAP BATTLES OF HISTORY... ERM, HISTORY! (DARKEST RAP, DARKEST RAP, DARKEST RAP!) – BY THE WAY, OUTRIGHT SAYING IT: FLANDERS WON. – AMEN! Michael Rosen Vs. Jim Dale (The title text reads "Moleman's Epic '''Rape' Battles")'' MOLEMAN'S EPIC R- ...WAIT, WHAT?! – (The ending title text reads normally) AAAAAND... OKAY, IT'S BACK TO NORMAL. Poison Ivy Vs. Audrey II MOLEMAN'S EPIC RAP BATTLES... Will not be shown tonight due to the fact that: IT'S THE FREAKING APOCALYPSE! GIANT PLANTS ARE RAMPAGING ACROSS THE WORLD! IT'S LIKE THE HAPPENING, BUT LESS ABSURD. OOOOOH, THE HUMANITY AND ALL THE PEOPLE SCREAMING AND– WAIT! WHO'S THAT? OVER THERE, RIGHT THERE! SOME STRANGE–LOOKING PERSON APPEARS TO BE APPROACHING THE LEADER OF THE PLANTS… WAIT… IS THAT… COULD IT BE… OH MY GOD, IT IS! IT LOOKS LIKE WE'RE GONNA BE HAVING A BATTLE AFTER ALL! LET'S TRY THIS AGAIN... – ...Well, that was elaborate to a possibly needless degree. L Lawliet Vs. L. Ron Hubbard ...FUCK SCIENTOLOGY. Shinji Ikari Vs. Rorschach Shinji get back in the fucking rob-I mean battle! – Wait... I can end this stronger than that... SEASON COMPLETE!!! – ...Thank you all. Sally Acorn Vs. Mega Man 2 WOAH, WOAH, WOAH, HOLD IT! NOBODY INVITED YOU! YOUR WISH IS TO BE IN THIS? WELL, IT'S NOT GONNA COME TRUE! GET YOUR ASS BACK TO THE FOREST; LEAVE THE RAPPING TO THE OTHERS. YOU ARE NOT IN THIS BATTLE, AND YOU'RE NOT IN ''SMASH BROS.'' – HOLY CRAP! TALK ABOUT AN ACT OF GENO-CIDE! OKAY, FINE, CHUCKY, YOU WIN; STAY ALONG FOR THE RIDE. – WELL, SALLY, IS THERE EVEN REALLY THAT MUCH OF A DIFFERENCE? – WELL, GEE IN THAT CASE, EXCUSE ME, PRINCESS! – AS THE JOKER WOULD SAY, SALLY, VERY POOR CHOICE OF WORDS; I'M GONNA EXPLOIT THE HELL OUT OF WHAT I JUST HEARD! Siegfried Schtauffen Vs. Arthas Menethil THRALL'S BALLS! IT'S APPEARING THAT, FOR BETTER OR FOR WORSE, WE'VE HAD AN MC QUIT AND BAIL AND UP AND LEAVE, AND THAT'S A FIRST! SIEGGY'S SOUL IT SEEMS IS SAVED, BUT HIS RAPPING CRED HE FORFEITS, SO BY DEFAULT, VICTORY TODAY MUST GO INSTEAD TO– – OOOH MAN, YOU'RE IN BIG TROUBLE NOW, SIEGGY! JUST YOU WAIT UNTIL HE WAKES IN SEVEN YEARS; IT WON'T BE PRETTY! WELL, YEAH, WHY NOT? WELL, UUUUMM… CRAP. THIS MIGHT BE A PROBLEM… …''' '''…… ……… …OKAY, OKAY, HOLD ON! I'VE FOUND SOMEONE WHO CAN FILL IN! Death Vs. Death ATTENTION, RAPPING REAPERS: CARRY ON; DON'T BE ALARMED. SOUNDSTAGE FOUR HAS JUST EXPLODED! THANKFULLY, NO ONE WAS HARMED. – WELL, YOU SEE, I HAD A DREAM THE OTHER NIGHT, ONE VERY VIVID; IT PREDICTED THIS WOULD HAPPEN, SO I SWAPPED THE SITES LAST-MINUTE! Elsa Vs. Elphaba Guilty as charged! Trivia: * The Announcer is the first character to be interrupted, first in Penelope Vs. Gadget Hackwrench, and later in Discord Vs. Sheogorath. Category:Characters Category:Content